With Law
by Uchiha Salsa Dila
Summary: Nami seorang pemalas, Law seorang yang rajin. Bagaimana jika Nami dilatih oleh Law selama 1 tahun? apakah ada kejadian menari? penasaran? Look at stories.. Gak suka jangan baca


**One Piece being Eiichiro Oda**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Pairing Trafalgar Law X Nami**

**Rated T**

**Stories Copyright Uchiha Salsa Dila**

**Warning : Au, Gaje**

**Summary :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[Sabaody, 08:23 A.M]]**

Disebuah pulau benama Sabaody, berdirilah Mansion megah bergaya Eropa. Didalam Mansion tersebut ada 9 orang beda gender yang menghuninya, serta para **Maid** dan Pengawal yang berugas di sana.

Setiap pagi di Mansion ini mengharuskan, seisi Mansion untuk bangun pagi dan beraktivitas. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis **Orange** bermata indah ini. Nami. Dia memang orang yang pemalas dan keras kepala, kadang harus dengan kekerasan baru dia akan menurut. Tapi tak selang 2 jam Nami menjadi seorang pemalas lagi.

Mansion ini selalu ramai dengan segala hal, seperti candaan, omelan, pertengkaran yang sangat unik, dan sebagainya. Tetapi berbeda untuk hari ini. Hari ini semua yang tinggal disana (Kecuali para **Maid** dan Nami tentunya.) sedang berkumpul diruang santai.

Suasana di ruang santai sangat hening, dan tidak ada satu-pun yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya seseorang membuka suara. "Jadi bagaimana." Tanya pria dengan rambut pirang dan berpakaian jas layaknya seorang pembisnis. Sanji.

"Kita memang harus melakukannya, kalau tidak Nami akan terus begini." Ucap gadis cantik, berambut panjang lurus yang notabenenya sebagai istri Monkey D Luffy. Boa Hancock.

"Benar kata Hancock, kita harus melakukannya. Demi masa depan Nami." Ucap pria dengan tubuh **Cyborg**-nya yang notabenenya sebagai suami dari Nico Robin. Franky.

"Tapi bagaimana? Nami pasti akan memberontak." Tanya seekor rusa hidung biru yang bisa berbicara. Tony Tony Chopper.

"Aku dan Zoro punya teman lama, dia seorang dokter bedah yang rajin dan disiplin. Mungkin kita bisa menyerahkan Nami dengannya." Ucap gadis berambut ikal kuncir kuda dan ia memiliki tubuh yang errr... **Sexy** dan statusnya sebagai istri Sanji. Violet.

"Dia?." Tanya pria bertindik 3 dan memiliki luka gores dibagian mata kirinya. Roronoa Zoro. Violet hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Oke, orangnya sudah kita temukan, tinggal bagaimana cara kita membawa Nami." Ucap pria yang memiliki luka dibagian bawah matanya dan memakai sebuah topi jerami dan berstatus suami dari Boa Hancock. Monkey D Luffy.

"Ara. Kuharap Nami-san tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh." Canda wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang kelam dan berstatus sebagai istri Franky **Cyborg**. Nico Robin.

Andai Robin tahu candaannya barusan membuat semua khawatir tentang sikap Nami. Setelah lokasinya ditentukan, Nami akan berangkat ke neraka barunya. Kita hanya bisa berharap Nami baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**[[Sabaody, 08.55]]**

Esoknya didalam **Mansion** itu kembali ramai, bukan ramai candaan tapi ramai karena teriakan melengking gadis bernama Nami ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Robin, singkirkan tangan-tangan anehmu ini!." Jerit Nami sambil memberontak.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah saat sedang asik tertidur, tiba-tiba sebuah manipulasi tangan mengikatnya dengan erat.

Robin terkekeh kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Nami dengan sangat erat. "Maaf tidak bisa." Ucapnya.

Kemudian Nami dibawa Robin keluar kamarnya yang berukuran besar untuk seorang gadis. Saat pintu kamar terbuka Nami dan Robin melihat Zoro tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Zoro! tolong aku!." Teriak Nami lagi.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menolongmu, jadi... kali ini aku tidak akan menolongmu Nami." Ucap Zoro sambil menyeringai jahat. "Ayo cepat turun." Lanjutnya kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Nami.

Nami menolak. "Tidak! Zoro, Robin! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membawaku?!" Tanya Nami dengan nada tinggi. Robin dan Zoro tidak menjawabnya, mereka tetap terus menarik tangan Nami untuk turun kebawah.

.

.

.

"Nami!" Bentak seorang Monkey D Luffy kepada Nami. Kenapa begitu? Jawabannya karena Nami menolak mentah-mentah rencana mereka dengan nada membentak.

Melihat Luffy membentaknya, Nami bungkam. Sungguh Nami tidak pernah menyangka kalau Luffy marah. "Nami, bisakah kau mengerti. Kita semua disini sudah lelah dengan sikapmu, kau terlalu malas Nami. Hanya 1 tahun kau diurus oleh dia, itu waktu yang sebentar. Mengertilah." Ucap Luffy dengan wajah yang garang.

Nami masih terdiam, kemudian ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Baiklah, kapan aku berangkat?." Ucap Nami yang langsung membuat semuanya berseru senang.

"Besok! Besok, kau berangkat!." Seru Violet sedangkan Nami memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Nami sudah bersiap-siap ia enggan keluar dengan alasan malas. Nami hanya dibekali uang 5 juta, satu koper besar berisi baju, Handphone, Laptop. Semuanya sudah dibungkus dengan satu koper besar.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal menerima usulan saudara-saudaranya **(Zoro, Robin, Luffy, Sanji.).** Benar-benar hal yang buruk, mana mungkin Nami mau tinggal bersama seorang pria. Walaupun itu adalah sahabat Zoro dan Violet. Lalu ia memukul tembok disebelahnya, hingga tangannya lebam.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia sadar kalau ia sangat merepotkan umtuk saudara-saudaranya. Seandainya ia bisa membuang sifat malas ini, pasti ia tidak mungkin pergi dari Mansion ini. Tapi sekali lagi, Nami tidak bisa melakukannya.

Saking asiknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai Nami tidak sadar jika ada tiga orang memperhatikannya. "Nami." Panggil salah satu orang yang memperhatikannya. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

Nami gelagapan lalu menyembunyikan tangannya yang lebam. "E-eh... Hai Zoro, Tashigi, dan..." Ucap Nami memberi jeda. Karena ia tidak tahu siapa pria disebelah Tashigi, Kekasih Zoro.

"Law, Trafalgar Law." Sambung pria bernama Law itu. "Aku yang akan melatihmu." Ucapnya ambigu. Nami tersentak kaget.

"Jadi kau sudah siap Nami?." Tanya Tashigi sopan. Nami menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Law berjalan kearah koper besar Nami, kemudian mengambilnya. "Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Law sambil berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih terdiam ditempat.

Nami tetap diam menatap punggung lebar Law. "Kau dengar dia'kan? Cepat berangkat." Perintah Zoro. Dengan sangat malas Nami berjalan menyusul Law didepannya.

Setelah Nami dan Law menjauh, Zoro langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang tadi Nami duduki. Kemudian disusul oleh Tashigi. "**Kuso**." Gumam Zoro, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Sudah, aku yakin Nami-san baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Tashigi sambil mengelus pundak Zoro.

Zoro menghela nafas. "Tapi Nami pasti akan kabur, dengan berbagai cara yang sudah disusun dikepala **Orange**-nya itu. Kau lupa? Nami itu licik." Jelas Zoro.

"Law lebih pintar dari Nami, pasti ia tahu apa yang sudah direncanakan Nami." Ucap Tashigi yang masih setia mengelus punggung Zoro.

Zoro kemudian menatap Tashigi, sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih kepada **Kami-sama **karena telah diberikan kesempatan bersama Tashigi. Hah... mendengar setiap jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Tashigi, membuat pikirannya sekarang lebih tenang.

.

.

.

**[[Dress Rosa, 10.00 A.M]]**

Sebuah mobil sport terparkir sempurna didepan sebuah rumah minimalis didekat hutan kota **Dress Rosa. **Seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Trafalgar Law, turun dengan santainya.

Kemudian disusul dengan seorang gadis, yang kita kenal dengan nama Nami. Law mengisyaratkan kepada Nami untuk masuk. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Nami memasuki rumah tersebut.

Setelah Nami dan Law masuk, mereka disuguhi oleh pemandangan ruangan yang sangat indah. Nami sedikit terkagum melihat desain rumah minimalis ini. "Dan disinilah kau akan latihan bersamaku." Ucap Law mengagetkan Nami.

Nami menoleh kearah Law. "Berdua saja?." Tanya Nami. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Law.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!." Bentak Nami. Law berbalik. "Aku tidak mau berada dirumah kecil ini bersamamu!." Bentak Nami lagi. Law berjalan kearah Nami.

"Jangan lihat dari bentuk rumahnya, lihatlah dari apa yang aku perjuangkan untuk dapatkan rumah ini." Jelas Law.

"Aku, tidak perduli." Ucap Nami dengan nada penuh penekanan. Law mengintimidasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Jangan kau membantahku, keluarga besarmu sudah mempercayakanmu kepadaku." Ucap Law tetap stay cool.

"Tapi Law... aku-"

Cup-

"Sudah kukatakan jangan membantah, atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini." Potong Law sehabis mencium bibir ranum Nami. Kemudian menjauh dari Nami.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar menjauh Law berkata. "Wellcome to my world, Hime.

.

.

.

A/N

First FF for One Piece nih..

Gimana FF saya? Jelek ya? -_- Yaudah tanpa banyak omong lagi...

Jangan Lupa Review ya... dan Kritik sama Sarannya.

R

E

V

I

E

W

See you at next chapter.


End file.
